DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the applicant's narrative) The Genomics Core consists of two component, one at MIT under the direction of Dr. Lander, and the other at the Medical College of Wisconsin component under the direction of Dr. Jacob. This core generates all wet lab genomic data related to single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs), sequencing, genotyping of rats using simple sequence length polymorphisms (SSLPs), generation of SSLPs, and radiation hybrid mapping in rats and human (if needed). This core supports all four projects. Drs. Jacob and Lander are both Directors of Genetic/Genomic Centers at their respective institutions. These centers have the necessary robotics, PCR machines, ABI sequencer, and LJL Analyst plate reader for completing the tasks in this core. The Whitehead Component of this core will be responsible for all SNP work, which includes detection and genotyping. For Project 1, the Genomics Core will test SNPs in 500 African American cases and 500 African American controls that have been either linked to blood pressure or a related phenotype in Project 2 or associated with blood pressure or related phenotype in the literature, or form a collaborator. For Project 2, the Genomics Core will develop SNPs (using genomic sequence) for at least three regions of the human genome linked to blood pressure or related phenotype. The MCW component of the Genomics Core will work closely with Project 3 to conduct the genotyping of the consomic rats and the congenic rats. To generate congenic lines to the resolution of 0.5 and 1 cM, we will need to develop additional SSLPs. The MCW component will also play a role in the comparative mapping within Project 4. One aspect of the comparative map will be to develop DNA probes (on the side) for the targeted microarray. This will be accomplished by designing PCR primers based on predicted genes (Project 4) and then testing these predicted genes on the radiation hybrid map to make sure they are within the QTL region of interest.